1. Technical Field
This invention relates to polymers and polymer-particle compositions, to devices employing the polymer-particle compositions and to methods for preparing polymer-particle compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Ultrathin, flexible electronic displays that look like print on paper are of great interest for potential applications in wearable computer screens, electronic paper and smart identity cards. Electrophoretic display is an important approach to this type of medium. Electrophoretic actuation relies on particles moving under the influence of an electric field, so the desired particles must exhibit good dispersibility and charge properties in non-polar dispersing media. Non-polar dispersing media are desirable for dispersing particles for electrophoretic displays because such media help minimize the leakage currents in electrophoretic devices. However, such particles do not readily exhibit the properties that are conducive to a non-polar dispersing medium.